What If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Chibi399
Summary: History is written by those who've won. What happens if you're on the losing side?


I'm sorry I'm writing so seldom. I have stuff and things! My bad! But please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Roderich watched her sleep. His mind: full of worry. He knew the end was near. His little Hungarian will no long share his bed. Soon, she would be forced to leave. Be escorted out by guards and officials; forcibly removed from his arms and their home. This marriage didn't start in love. It started on paper and by forcing them together. They had to learn to love. This wasn't what he wanted. The marriage ending the way it is. He wanted to keep her in a neat little bubble. He knew he was naïve to think he could keep her here. Marriage for countries is always temporary. 51 years is too short. He hoped they, at least had another century or two together. He never thought the end would come so swiftly. It was closing in on him. He wasn't sure if even sure if she knew.

The Great War was close to over and many lives were lost. They both felt it deep down, the incredible losses causing them to become frail. War rarely allows those who lost to forget about their transgressions on those who suffered. After all, history is written by those who've won.

When she leaves she may be forced to marry another, to love another and after a few centuries will forget all about him and their marriage. These are his silent fears. He knows that deep down, he will never forget about her. She is all he's ever known. They made a home together; they raised a young Italy together, everything, always together.

He watched the air fill her lungs and exhale. In that moment, he would deny his name and home to become Hungarian if that kept her in his bed and at his side. He would renounce his faith and morals to follow her into hell if that's what it took. However, as long as the Austrian name remained he was to stay Roderich Edelstein, Embodiment of Austria.

It was a strange existence; being a country, seemingly mortal and human. He was no human. Humans don't live for centuries and stay the same physical age. Humans don't feel the combined emotions of all their people. Humans don't suffer the way their countries do. Physically, he could barely pass for 30. He knew Elizaveta was like him. They both would live as long as their countries did. They could fight a thousand wars and sustain fatal injuries but as long as the land and people stood, their existence continued.

No one in the world could replace her in his heart. He had been married before but never has love come from it. He's had brief romances with humans but they're too easily undone and leave the world too soon.

On the outside, He's a plain man: Bespectacled, aristocratic air and expensive clothing; A man of few words and a bit of a temper.

In the middle of his existential crisis of self, she, his queen, stirs from her slumber. "Roderich" The Queen whispered, half dreaming. His mouth twitches into a quick smile. She hasn't forgotten him, not yet at least.

"Yes, my love" He whispers

"Lay down, it's still too early for you to get up"

"As you wish, Elizaveta," He carefully articulates her name. As if it's the last time he may say it. He pulls himself down, kisses her forehead, and lies against her. His eyes, never closing. He wrapped his whole body against hers and held on for dear life.

He starts getting sentimental. Remembering their wedding day and how her lips looked when she said "I do." The way he made love to her the first time. How in control she was. The way she watched as he played the piano. The taste of her sweets, the best he's ever had. She was the best he ever had. His heart was pounding against his chest. Soon their life together would end and he would go back to being alone and without a queen. Her vacant throne will sit in his mind forever. Each moment he has now is being etched into his mind. He was savouring his final moments with his love.

He wrapped his arms around his love and tried to commit her physical form to memory, the smell of her hair, the smoothness of her skin and the look of her naked body.

"Roderich…" She interrupted . "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, my dear." He smiled. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince: himself or her.

"You know better than to lie to me." Elizaveta retorts.

She knew him well. Roderich was at a loss of words. He didn't want her to worry more than she had to. Yet, excuse nor distraction escaped his lips.

"When did you start keeping secrets from me?" She asked. He started to get frustrated. Why was she pushing this? She didn't need this is her head too. He continued with his silence. The truth would bury them.

She couldn't handle his silence. Her anger building she unwrapped his arms and she sat up and looked him in the eye. His composure remained unbroken. "Roderich, I am your wife and—"

"For how much longer!" He snapped. He hadn't meant to cut her off but the word "wife" felt like a stab in the chest. Then it all came out at once. "How long do you think they'll let us stay together, Elizaveta? The war is almost over. The empire will most likely fall after it." All his emotion and worry came out in a near yell. He was trying to push his feelings aside, trying to distract her with the political aspects of this horrible war.

"Roderich…Even the fall of an empire can't keep me away for long." She saw right through him. He hadn't expected so much confidence in her words. She truly believed that this could work regardless of the world outside. "Yes, they can force me out of your home but they can't keep me away forever. I've never been a very obedient country anyway." She took a shark breath in "I can see you whenever time permits. I will sneak away just so I can be with you, darling Roderich."

He didn't expect her to seem more level headed than he." Our bosses can't keep tabs on us at every second. We could be gone for days at a time" She assured.

She didn't know what was going on. The Allies were closing in. He wouldn't be able to see his Queen any more. A tribunal of countries would decide her fate. However, there was one country Roderich was concerned about.

His human name was Ivan Braginski and he was a towering man and was built to withstand the harsh winters of his land. His expressions and mannerisms would suggest that he had a childlike disposition. Many believe, Roderich included, that this was just a mask that this man wore. His true self lies beneath his naivety and his smile. He is a man of force and control. Ivan wanted nothing more than for everyone to be at his mercy. If there were any country that Elizaveta should be looking out for, it would be him.

"Roderich?" She interrupted his train of thought again.

"It's nothing, mien Liebe, I think I just need a cup of tea." As she flinched to get up to make the tea he stopped her. "No, _my lady_, I will make it. You stay here in all your nude glory, it's far too nice of a day to have you clothed" He said in mock formality. This wasn't the time to worry her. Not while there was still happiness in their lives.

"Alright, _my lord_, I shall oblige you." Elizaveta giggled slightly, rolling over, exposing her bare front to Roderich. She let a find trail down her body. "Come back soon though, I have needs that require satisfying too"

Roderich smiled at his wife. "I'll hurry back"


End file.
